


Rukawa’s fantasy

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction in English.Omg I haven’t written anything in English for ages!Maybe it’s a little bit weird. Sorry for That.This short story is inspired by my friend.Firefighter/ College student au
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Rukawa’s fantasy

Rukawa went out to a night club for the first time during his stay in Tokyo. It was a brand-new experience for him since he grew up in a small valley where there was no other option of entertainment but shooting at a rusted rim.

When he saw a strip dancer showing fabulous curves on stage, instantaneously, the only thing came across his mind was what if Hanamichi dressed up like that. It was such a massive turn on that he couldn’t get it out of his mind for the next couple of weeks.

After a night shift in the local fire station, Rukawa googled lingerie, picked up several sets, and eventually he saved them in the shopping cart.

He knows Hanamichi would never say yes.

Ever.

The hidden fantasy gets busted when Sakuragi uses his laptop for revising field research.

“You’d better come up with a damn good reason for what’s in your shopping cart.” The red headed glowers at Rukawa who is about to take a nap.

Well, what’s done is done.

Rukawa keeps his chill, sits up on the bed and explains what happened in Tokyo. Most importantly he admits the long-craving fantasy.

“You heard me. Not a chance!” Sakuragi scolds, affronted.

Not unexpectedly. Rukawa mutters, putting hands on his head.

“That could be sexy on you, honestly.”

“Only chicks wear that. ” Hanamichi snorts.

“That’s called stereotype. Men and women are allowed to wear whatever they’d like to wear. The other bloke said he enjoys the outfit quite a lot. That spices up sex life I suppose.”

“What? Someone flirted with you in the pub? You didn’t mention that part minutes ago. Anything else I need to know?” Sakuragi frowns his displeasure.

Rukawa and he have been seeing each other for like forever since they graduated from high school. They are perfectly-matched, sexually compatible without a doubt. Now out of a sudden, he eagers for something more? Is it because he’s too busy with college, spending little quality time with him? Or simply because Rukawa is getting bored with their relationship?

“I went to the night club. Took 5 shots. Talked with some bloke for like, 60 seconds. I tipped the stripper 10 quid. That’s all.” Rukawa looked directly at Hanamichi.

“Why are you overreacting like this?”

“I am not wearing that for god’s sake!”

“Fine. That’s up to you. When have I ever forced you?”

“You should apologize to me!”

“For what?”

“Clubbing without me. Not being completely honest with me. Or you can name one.”

“Now you are the one talking nonsense.”

In the following week, the young couple haven’t made out or talked much.

Sakuragi has loads of deadlines to meet. He should have nailed the essay one week ago if only the professor hadn’t sent him a last-minute request. He has lost count of how many resumes he’s been sending out.

Since graduation, Rukawa has been the only bread earner in this family. He does a fantastic job in the fire station and got promoted as squad head last month. Sakuragi has been working his ass off only for a solid job offer. But no positive feedback so far. The all-time blissful young man therefore worries a lot and passes many wakeful nights. Although Rukawa is always supportive, he feels sorry. Even a sense of guilty for not being able to share the burden of their life.

After checking his email, Sakuragi lies down and touches the pillow on his right.

The warmth. The scent. The shape. All of Rukawa.

This is the only way Sakuragi can make himself feel comforting. This is the very moment that he craves for Rukawa deep inside of him. His hands are so big. Fingers are filling him. Then he rubs him, grips him, squeezes him. His thrust is so hard and dominant that it knocks the soul out of his body. He makes Sakuragi squirt like he is born that way.

Unintentionally, Sakuragi can’t help gasping and moaning. Even in his dream.

Rukawa is back home. What welcomes him is a loud groaning bursting out right from their bedroom.

“Are you okay? Hanamichi?” Rukawa rushs into the room, looking worried.

Sakuragi’s chest is heaving. The unusual rosy cheeks reveal what was going on.

“Babe, you wanking?” Rukawa giggles.

“Not…. Not in that way.” Sakuragi sits up, embarrassed.

Rukawa leans to the doorframe, beaming.

“I dreamt of… dreamt of getting fucked by you.” Sakuragi flushes prettily but he does not realize that. “I missed you and I am missing you right now.”

“What’s wrong? Talk to me.” Rukawa walks toward the bed and they spoon together.

“The essays, job recommendations, all that stuff. They are driving me crazy. Why is there no responding? I am straight A student. I just don’t get it.” Sakuragi cuddles Rukawa firmly. “Will you still love me even if I am a failure?”

“I will always love you. I can do anything for you.” Rukawa kisses him, “Sometimes it just takes more patience. You have the ability to make dreams come true, don’t you. I know that better than anyone else in the world. We’ll see.”

Rukawa’s words have a magic power. Sakuragi calms down and now he smiles, eyes glittering. “Speaking of dream. How about making your dream come true first?”

Rukawa hesitates for a few seconds, “You mean the lingerie?”

“It wouldn’t hurt anyway.”

Of course, a piece of cloth won’t hurt.

And it is definitely a huge turn-on as Rukawa imagined.

He is so obsessed with the red lingerie, especially when it is on Hanamachi’s nude body. So intriguing that he takes him all the way to the hilt, smashes him like there is no tomorrow.

-end


End file.
